Kiyoshi Shizen
Kiyoshi Shizen ,(きよし自然'' Shizen Kiyoshi) ''is a Konohagakure Jonin and a member of the Shizen Clan Background Kiyoshi Shizen was the son of Takashi and Hanako Shizen. His parents trained him and his brother Daisuke brutally for years. After learning his parent's secrets of moving from Kirigakure, he promised to keep the secret, much to his Aunt Hina's dismay, as she wanted for Konoha to know, as they were at war with Kirigakure, and wanted to overthrow the Hokage easily. Once she decided to defect and kill off the Shizen Lineage. She confronted a six year old Kiyoshi and Daisuke. Hina almost killed the two, until Itsuki, Takashi, and Youta stepped in to save them. He later promised to kill Hina for Konoha and the Shizen Clan. He became Gennin and Chuunin before the start of the series. At the start of Shippuden, though he is a jonin. He is a very talented ninja, as well as his intelligence. His is best friends with Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ran Shizen. Personality Kiyoshi is a kind, gentle person who is very forceful is battle. He is very reliable and intelligent, but is sometimes gullible as he thinks almost everyone is reliable, except his enemies. He is also very skeptical of people's judgement, as he believes in equality. During Shippuden, he seems a bit more demanding, but still has a kind, sweet personality, He cares more for his family and friends than he for himself. Appearance In the original series he wears a casual clothes (Like Shizune) instead of the Jonin fashion. He wears a white jacket with a green accents on the collar. His jacket is always unbuttoned, and wears a blue shirt under. He wears beige capri pants, and wood sandals that don't cover his ankles. His hair is dirty blonde. It is very short, but shaggy. It is a shorter version of Kiba's. In Shippuden, he wears the same jacket without the green accents, but under an orange v-neck shirt with another green jacket. He wears black pants and the same sandals. He has a scar on his right arm from his battle with Hina Shizen. He uses Shuriken, Kunai, and Senbon a lot in battle Abilities Kiyoshi has mastered all of the Shizen secret jutsu, like the Razor Fist technique, Rain of the Poison Senbon, Dance of Water Kunai, Razor Leafs, etc. He is very talented in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but has many errors in Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He has mastered the Water, and Earth Release. He has a below averge Chakra Kekkei Genkai He has the Storm Release. Part I Chunnin Exams Arc He makes a brief appearance during Neji and Naruto's battle, helping Kiba to get Hinata to a doctor. Invasion of Konoha Arc He leaves the stadium and encouters four Oto ninja after Orochimaru's snake took down a portion of the wall. He distracts, than easily takes them down using his Poison Senbon Rain technique. He later has a stalemate battle with a Suna ninja, until the combined Oto and Suna forces retreat. Pre- Shippuden Arcs He makes a few brief cameo appearences throughout. Part II The Invasion of Pain Arc At the beginning, he is seen at the dango shop with Kiba, Hinata, and Ran discussing the death of Jiraya and an expecting invasion. When the notice explosions outside, they all rush outside to see what's going on. They all split up (except Ran, who stays with Kiyoshi). He is confronted by Human Path. He uses his secret techniques and Taijutsu to almost take down the Path, but it retreats for the Shinra Tensei. Kiyoshi is barely alive after the destruction of Konoha. Tsunade's summoning, the Katsuyu protects him until the battle is over. He is later healed, and his sister Ran is brought back to live due to Nagato's Samasara of Heavenly Life Technique.He is later seen cheering on for Naruto Shinobi World War Arc He is assigned the leader of the Forest Attack Squad made up of mostly Shizens. He is one of the commander of the Allied Forces also. He is known for leading a victorious battle against 100,000 White Zetsu Clones, as well as Hina and Kisame before Kisame's death. He later looses Daisuke after the Battle of Turtle Island,and leaves the war for a amount of time to mourn his death, as he was a close brother.After his return, he later is assualted by Tobi, but they are forced to retreat due to his strength. *During his absence from the Forest Attack Squad, his father, Takashi takes up his position dring his absence. Trivia * His favorite saying his "Love your friends and family, care for them with all your heart!" He shouts this all the time during battle when the enemy (if he has a partner) has no affection for him. * He has completed 101 D-Rank, 99 C-Rank, 67 B-Rank, 51 A-Rank, and 10 S-Rank Missions * His favorite food is dango, while his least favorite is sushi. * He dislikes fish very so much, even though he uses fish-related jutsu. * He wishes to fight Haru Shizen, the matriach of the Shizen Clan * He likes reading and writing in his spare time. * He is the girlfrind of Akane Aoi. * His name Kiyoshi means "pure" in Japanese. Plus with is surname Shizen, it means "pure nature." Reference This, and hearby, was made by CANALstreet on deviantArt (basically me). Only use if you have permission. Contact me on dA or here. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL